The SPR Files: Chiropterans!
by edhel espyn
Summary: What happens when the SPR gang meets Saya and Hagi during that year they disappeared after Riku’s death? Ghost Hunt and Blood Plus crossover! Yayness! My first pic.. please be nice! Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when the SPR gang meets Saya and Hagi during that year they disappeared after Riku's death? My first fanfic... please be nice. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt and Blood Plus, unfortunately.

CHAPTER 1

A sigh and a yawn escaped from Taniyama Mai's mouth. She was walking home from work and to tell you the truth, she always loved taking the slower route home. Never mind the assortment of paranormal beings she stumbled upon from her job in SPR, because now is a particularly good time for a long good stroll to calm down her nerves.

Of course who else would ruffle her feathers more than her boss Shibuya Kazuya (which she calls Naru, short for narcissist)? Handsome and intriguing as he is, he does take an unusual pleasure in making her feel a little bit stupid (or slow, or clumsy) every chance he gets, and it DOES make Mai wonder how on earth she ended up liking him.

"I should've gotten used to this by now!" she said, gritting her teeth, as she tried to forget what just happened a few minutes before she left in a huff at the SPR building.

"_I'll explain, for Mai's sake…"_

The phrase went over and over her mind just then, each and every time picturing darling little Masako hiding an evil grin behind her kimono sleeve.

"That girl… ", Mai started, but somehow whatever mean thing she meant to say about the famous medium was forgotten as a flash of something metal appeared amidst the dark empty street.

"What was that?!" she asked herself as tried to look into the darkness and had just caught two figures dancing across the night, one much bigger than the other, with sparks of metal somehow glittering randomly as they shifted violently together. "Wait… dancing? How strange…"

And being Mai, of course she should get to the bottom of this.

Somehow the two figures were moving in a very fierce pace as the distance between them and Mai increased, well enough for the determined girl to run towards their direction as fast and undetectable as she could.

Stopping on a street corner, Mai hid herself beside a trashcan as she looked on, cursing her short skirt, and curiosity building up inside her. As her eyes adjust to the darkness, they almost instantly became wider as they finally absorbed the scene before her…

The bigger partaker of this dance was… (Mai gulps) a monster!

"Ww… What is that?" was her question to nobody, as she continues to watch the creature as it roars and strikes on its partner, a girl, about her age, with a sword probably as tall as she was. Somehow it does not look like a dance anymore. No, it was a fight. It was between this young girl and this monster, its very claws currently doing some damage on the girl's skirt, and had she not shifted back it would've sliced off her thigh.

"Oh no! ", cried Mai, "I must do something!"

Looking around, her eye caught on nothing but the trashcan lid.

"Agh!", a frustrated Mai cried, and without much hesitation she threw the lid at the monster.

WHACK!

Somehow, time stood still. The participants of the fight had never anticipated anybody interrupting… with a slightly confused, slightly annoyed creature letting out a growl (that properly weakened Mai's knees). The girl, coming back to her senses, took the opportunity to finish her opponent off, and with one great sweep of her sword the creature was cut in half, the pieces falling backwards just a few feet from where Mai was standing, jaw dropped, as the body crystallized before her very eyes.

Mai squeaked as she collapsed on her knees.

She took no notice of another person behind her, very much bleeding, but intent on closing the distance between himself and the girl with the sword.

"_Saya!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What happens when the SPR gang meets Saya and Hagi during that year they disappeared after Riku's death? My first fanfic.. please be nice. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt and Blood Plus, unfortunately.

CHAPTER 2 

Otonashi Saya was not happy. She's hurt, bloody, and all sorts of broken and then this … girl shows up throwing a stupid lid on the chiropteran. Lucky for her the monster was a little slow on the uptake else it would've went after her and lord knows Saya was not in the mood to do more than just stab the hell out of it and call it a night. And never mind that her reckless action reminded her of Kai… but no… let's not go here. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and started to walk towards Mai.

"Saya..", came a familiar voice as she looked up from Mai's direction and rested her eyes on her Chevalier, Hagi.

"Let's go," he said, walking ever closer, taking her sword and sheathing it carefully.

As she examined him, she instantly understood why her knight was not able to follow her during the last minutes of the fight. Hagi was sporting a very painful-looking hole on his stomach, as if those claws had pushed its way through, blood staining his crisp, black suit as he placed his free hand over it for pressure. She reached over, almost hovering her hand on his wound, yet stopped… She turned around and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, Hagi." She said, voice fighting hard to steady itself.

"I'm alright. It will heal." He said comfortingly, his bloodied hand on her waist as he readies to jump them up the nearest rooftop. Saya looked behind her, eyes resting on the brown-haired girl as she gave her a sigh before they disappeared in the darkness with a flash.

* * *

Her jaw still slack open, Mai was trying her best to comprehend just what took place. But she couldn't… for the life of her she couldn't. This was no poltergeist, nor specter, not even a simple wind tunnel effect. In her subconscious she sifted through the numerous paranormal facts she collected throughout their assignments at SPR and none of them can explain what just happened. This was something new.

"What.. did I just see?" She whispered to herself, she tried to stand back up again, her eyes still on the gloomy street corner and the crystallized corpse shining eerily through the dark, its smaller pieces somewhat playing along with the wind and the light of a distant streetlamp.

The girl decided it was best to go straight home, brushed herself off (and again cursed wearing a short skirt), and spent the night dreaming about the sword-wielding Saya and her mysterious companion.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: What happens when the SPR gang meets Saya and Hagi during that year they disappeared after Riku's death?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt and Blood Plus, unfortunately.

Hurrah for longer chapter:)

CHAPTER 3

"And this is…?", asked a frowning Naru as he glanced at a piece of paper that his assistant practically slapped unto his face when she came inside his office for his morning tea. He didn't get enough sleep last night and he was certainly not into the idea of entertaining Mai's ridiculous attempts at art. "_If indeed, this is what she considered art"_, he thought, looking at the paper with an expression of distaste and, well, amusement.

"Is this supposed to be a gorilla or a horse?"

And as predicted, Naru looked up to see a very distressed, very annoyed Mai. Inside, he was smiling.

"THAT," she said with her arms flailing at her sides, "is what I saw last night! It… it was attacking this girl! And she had a sword! And she killed it and… and…"

"—wait, so the gorilla was killed by the girl?", came Takigawa-san's question, startling Mai as she didn't notice the monk walking into Naru's office, and took the piece of paper from Naru (which earned him a scowl).

He was examining Mai's drawing with a bit more interest, flipping it upside down and back again with his other hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Should we call the zoos? Kidnapping and killing gorillas is just bad.. tsk tsk!" he said, a look of feigned sadness over his face followed by an ever-growing grin.

Mai is fuming. Even the monk won't take her seriously!

"You know what? Forget the drawing!" she said, taking the piece of paper from Takigawa-san and crumpled it to a tight ball. "Just trust me on this! Naru, I SAW a monster last night!" Mai said, her face red.

Naru looked unconcerned.

"If that really was a monster, Mai, then the girl took care of it." And with a wave of his hand, it was a clear sign for Mai to just shut it and carry on organizing some files he asked to do an hour before.

In usual Mai fashion, she's not giving up.

"Naru! What if there'd be more of them? Shouldn't we be concerned?" she pleaded. Naru sighed. "_Not a good sign"_, she noted. He was not looking at her and was studying a pile of notes from his desk.

"Mai. Get back to work."

Mai gritted her teeth. She was shaking all over and all she wanted to do right now is to take the serving tray she's holding beside her and give the narcissistic bastard's head a good whack… (and then maybe after she would say sorry and offer to kiss the pain away)

_"Mai, focus!"_ a voice on her head said, _"You must find proof!"_

And with that, she stormed out of his office, collected her coat, and went outside.

* * *

Mai was a girl on a mission. Determined, she traced back the path where she followed the two from last night and ended up at the street corner where the fight ended. Somehow the area before her didn't look as frightening… the daylight seemed to take away all the horrible events she witnessed just a few hours before, like it never happened. She wondered if someone cleaned up the place… 

She walked around the small perimeter, looking for something the two might've left behind. _"Please… please let me find something!"_ she said over and over in her head. She turned towards where the familiar trashcan stood, remembering how it was the only barrier between her and the monster (until she decided to throw the lid at it… which, she reflected, was a stupid, stupid thing to do).

Suddenly she was attracted by a tiny wink of light near the bottom. She crouched closer to examine and her eyes led her to a tiny crevice. Nestled on it was a speck of crystal, blood red and sparkling somewhat with malevolence.

"AHA!" Mai exclaimed triumphantly.

Excitement pounded on her heart as she picked the crystal and wrapped it carefully with her handkerchief. _"This will show Naru!",_ she thought happily, looking around to see if there were more specks scattered around the cement floor. _"Nothing…"_ she sighed. _"But this is enough."_ She got up, placed her handkerchief on her jacket pocket, and decided it wouldn't hurt to go ahead and look some more. _"Besides, running off from work like that… Naru will fire me if I didn't have a good reason!"_

She remembered how the girl named Saya and the tall man she was with jumped right up towards the roof above. Mai looked up, taking a few steps backward to better see the rooftop of the building. It was not impressively tall… but still, it was not possible for anyone to just… jump up there, right?

Curious, Mai decided to see what's up there. Walking around to the front, a sign said it was an apartment building. She went inside and after encountering a few curious glances and maybe telling a couple of lies (_I'm here to visit my cousin…_), she made her way to the rooftop. She looked around, once or twice stopped and examined something on the concrete surface but it was either a small piece of broken glass or a discarded foil packet of some gum.

"_This was useless"_, Mai thought, sighing and turned around to go back inside. _"Obviously they just stopped here to hop onto some other roof." _

Sighing some more, she made a final sweep of the place when something small was swept up by the wind as it made the tenants' drying laundry dance lazily in lines of nylon chord. It was a small piece of paper, being played haphazardly by the air, threatening to be swept away from the roof had Mai not ran towards it and caught it just in time.

"_It's a photo…"_ she noted as she tried to uncurl the edges, the entire thing looked as if it has been folded over with the telltale lines running over three people. There was a young boy, his eye color very much like hers. There was another boy, much older than the other, maybe around Naru's age (_He forgot to smile_, Mai observed). And a girl… Mai's eyes widened.

"This is her!" she whispered. "Her eyes… her eyes were different… but this is positively her! I… I have to take this to Naru!" she said, running towards the door that leads to the stairs.

As Mai frantically walked towards the SPR building, the picture held securely in her hand, she ignored a small crowd gathering over a cello player. She did not acknowledge the gloomy allure of his music as she walked straight on. And certainly Mai couldn't have caught the man's eyes following her as she speedily made her way to show Naru what she found.


End file.
